


May I Come In?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Big Bang (Band), Big Bang (KPOP), Choi Seunghyun - Fandom, K-pop, T.O.P - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween, Holiday Special, Suggestive / Mature Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: There is one simple reason why vampires are always, without fail, handsome.





	May I Come In?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Mature Content ]  
> Blood and Sex
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Halloween Special 🎃**

"May I come in?“ 

A warmth spread across your body as your heart accelerated. The warmth of your blood rushing throughout your body was externally visible as a blush upon your cheeks. All this was involuntarily caused by the appearance of a handsome stranger. "Yes,” you stepped aside never losing eye contact with him. 

Seunghyun smirked giving a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. He was thankful to have come across such a trusting person as yourself. He had been waiting for hours to find the perfect subject. 

When you closed the door you broke eye contact and lost the initial charm. You turned to face him, questioning your decisions. “Oh my god, what am I doing?” you muttered to yourself pushing back the locks of hair that feel forward, framing your face. This wasn’t like you. You didn’t just invite random men into your home even if they were handsome. Suddenly your mind was going blank. The last thing you remembered was seeing Seunghyun at the wine bar. Did you really drink so much you got the confidence to talk to him? “I’ve never done this before.”

He could hear you, of course, thanks to his enhanced hearing. In this day and age, it was difficult to find an adult who had yet to partake in any sexual relations. “I know,” he chuckled amused by the fact that he had managed to find himself a virgin. Seunghyun offered his hand for you to take.

The reason vampires were always so handsome was simple…they rely on their looks to capture their prey.

His deep alluring voice mesmerized you. It was a treat for your ears as his smile was for your eyes. It possessed you into placing your unsteady hand into his. The warmth of your hand contrasted the coolness of his.

Seunghyun brought your quivering hand to his lips and graced your knuckles with the softest of kisses. “Don’t worry Y/N, nothing will happen unless you want it to.”

“That’s what worries me.” Already you had gone against your better judgment and given in to him. Your eyes locked onto his once again. “Every time my mind screams no my body-”

“Says yes?”

“I was going to say, reacts on its own.”

“What’s the difference?” he asked, head tilting to the side in question. For hundreds of years, he had used the same lines of countless women. Not one was able to summon the willpower strong enough to reject him. 

You were no different.

He led you to the comfort of your soft velvet couch where he sat first. The loss of his touch left you yearning to reconnect. Seunghyun watched your still form as you contemplated whether you should sit beside him. He made the choice for you. “Sit,” his eyes shifted from you to the empty spot beside him.

You sat down feeling like a complete stranger in your own home. 

Contrary to your belief Seunghyun didn’t wrap his arm around you or even lean in to make a move on you. He sat back and watched you squirm under his gaze. You didn’t dare look back at him. “Why do you fight your urges?”

“What urges?!” you asked defensively. 

Seunghyun leaned in, the closer he got the farther you leaned back. It wasn’t until you had fallen back onto the couch cushions that he stopped. His lips ghosted against yours as he spoke, “Your life is too short for regrets.”

Your breath hitched.

Turning to the side to avoid being so close allowed Seunghyun a perfect view of your neck. Now it was he who was fighting his urges. The blank canvas looked so inviting, he wanted to paint it red but, like he had said, he would only indulge in a willing partner. It was the only way to get the sweetest result. “Do you want me?”

In a matter of seconds, you nodded.

“Good-” Seunghyun’s lips immediately latched onto your neck where he began kissing the soft tender skin to his heart’s content. The sound of your erratic heartbeat mixed with the soft breathless moans that he evoked from the stimulation. “Because I want you.”

It all happened so fast. 

It was unclear to you how you had gotten to the bedroom. Your arms and legs had wrapped themselves around Seunghyun but you didn’t even know he had taken you to your bedroom. All of your focus was on his lips and yours moving in perfect sync.

Seunghyun sat you on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of you. 

This was the first time you got to look down at him. He was perfect. From his chiseled jaw to the luscious black mane of hair…it was the face of a god! “You are inhumanly handsome.”

He hid his face in your lap, chuckling at your all too honest remark. “Thanks, but you are the fairer creature in this room.” His hands snaked up your thighs and around your waist, his fingers tugging on the hem of your shirt. The coldness of his fingertips made you shiver. “Take it off or I’ll rip it off,” he growled right into your ear.

You did as he said and discarded the shirt along with the rest of your clothes until you were laid bare in front of him. It was very uncomfortable, in a good way. It felt like you were being teased. He obviously had the upper hand as he remained fully clothed. 

Even if you didn’t say anything your eyes kept wandering to that first button on his shirt and his belt, Seunghyun knew what you wanted. “What do you want me to do Y/N?” 

The way your name sounded coming from his lips had you wanting to hear it more. Suddenly your mind was full of indecent thoughts of him calling out your name while coming undone. “I-” you licked your lips. Your mouth had become dry from all the kissing. “Take off your shirt.”

Without hesitation, he worked on the buttons of his shirt. The first three while facing you, the rest he did with his back to you. He smirked knowing you had bitten your lip to keep from protesting his actions. 

Your eyes widened as the toned muscles of his back were revealed to you. A part of you wished you would have never asked him to take it off. Now the little restraint you had was gone. You were completely in need of him.

Seunghyun raked his fingers through his hair a couple of times to rid it of the stiff gelled look. Now his hair had movement and wisped about giving him an edgier, darker look. this was the real him. The vampire Seunghyun who had all the time in the world to enjoy the pleasures that presented themselves in front of him. He looked back at you ready to give you what you wanted most… at a price.

You laid back with Seunghyun hovering above you. His hand smoothed the side of your face before resting on your neck. He could feel your pulse, his fingers traced your jugular vein coursing with the life-preserving liquid he so desired. 

Once again his lips kissed your neck giving a light, playful bite.

* * *

The dead of the night was interrupted by your moans. Just as you were feeling the most indescribable pleasure in your life Seunghyun seized his movements and pushed your hair back over your shoulder. You sat on top of him, chest to chest, looking like a complete goddess. “Do you want more?” His eyes began to darken as the bloodlust reached its climax.

“Yes,” you whined wishing for him to continue. 

A crooked smirk revealed the sharp edges of his fangs, “I knew you would, princess." 


End file.
